onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suke Suke no Mi
Chapter 925; Episode 917 (Shiryu) |type = Paramecia |previous = Absalom |user = Shiryu }} The Suke Suke no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible, making the user an . The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons and small ships used for evacuation. It was initially eaten by Absalom, and after his death, it was transferred to Shiryu. Etymology * is Japanese for "see-through" or "sheer" (often used in regards to clothing). It comes from , which means "to be transparent". **In a nod to the perverseness of the initial user of the fruit, its name may also play on , which means "lewdness/lewd person". **"Suke" is also an anagram of , which means "to erase" (as in: the user's visual appearance). *In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Clear-Clear Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Suke Suke no Mi's primary ability is to make the user invisible, but the user can also selectively turn anything they are in contact with invisible as well. Because of this ability, the user can spy on conversations and people without being detected as well as abduct people with no chance of being tracked. This also allows them to carry hidden weapons to attack with, such as bazookas. They can even turn entire ships invisible in order to make a concealed getaway. Weaknesses The main flaw of this ability is that the user's presence can be briefly revealed if they are covered by something, such as water, salt, or blood, giving their opponent a chance to notice them. If the user gets too close to an opponent, they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. The opponent may resort to other senses (such as hearing or smelling ) in order to detect the invisible user. Additionally, invisible objects will instantly become visible once they are no longer in contact with the user. The fruit's ability will also wear off for a few seconds if the user is hit by a powerful blow, presumably due to a loss of focus. Other than that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Absalom Absalom uses the ability to turn invisible to aid him in combat; he claimed that his powers only serve as a supplementary to the modifications made to his body. He also uses his invisibility to peep on and sexually harass women. Techniques * |Sukētingu|literally meaning "Becoming Transparent"}}: Absalom turns his entire body invisible. In combat, this is primarily used as in preparation for performing other techniques. This technique was first used against several of the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny, but was first named against Sanji. The name of this technique is a pun on the term "Suke". This is called Invisiskating in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. * : Absalom aims one or both of his arms at an enemy and fires the bazookas on his arms; however, since the bazookas and their ammunition are invisible, the resulting attack appears to be some sort of concussive blast as the ammunition flies forward without being seen. This technique was first used against Sanji's zombie, Inuppe, but was named and explained during Absalom's battle against Sanji. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Hands of the Dead. * : While invisible, Absalom punches his opponent multiple times. This was first used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Mystery Man Handler, doubling as a pun referring to his earlier molestations of Robin and Nami. * : While invisible, Absalom kicks his opponent multiple times. This was first used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Mystery Man Kicker. Shiryu Like Absalom, Shiryu also uses this fruit in combat. By turning himself and his sword invisible, he is able to cut opponents without being spotted. According to Oda, he would use it to spy in the women’s bath. History Wano Country Arc Absalom encountered the Blackbeard Pirates and was killed by them. This caused the Suke Suke no Mi to regenerate in such a way that allowed Shiryu to immediately consume it. Trivia *Sanji claimed that he wanted to eat the Suke Suke no Mi because he wanted to be a super hero (though in reality, he just wanted to peek at women while they are bathing). Sanji hated Absalom even more because he ate the Suke Suke no Mi. However, though this was the only Devil Fruit that Sanji was ever interested in, he lost interest in the fruit after his fight with Absalom, deciding that he shall just have to peek on women anyway without it. **Sanji would later obtain the power of invisibility through his raid suit. *In Vol. 2 of One Piece novel A, Thatch claimed that Marshall D. Teach wanted to eat the Suke Suke no Mi, unaware that Teach really wanted the Yami Yami no Mi. However, he was ultimately right to a degree, as the Blackbeard Pirates would go on to steal the Suke Suke no Mi and have one of their members eat it. Vol. 2 of novel A came out five months before Shiryu eating the fruit was revealed to have happened in the manga. References External Links *Invisibility – Wikipedia article on invisibility. *Transparency – Wikipedia article about Transparency. Site Navigation it:Suke Suke fr:Suke Suke no Mi ru:Сукэ Сукэ но Ми ca:Suke Suke no Mi pl:Znik-Znikowoc pt-br:Suke Suke no Mi Category:Paramecia